Hetaminds
by AwesomeMeiMei
Summary: Rossi looked at the three teens with amusement and suspicion. Morgan and Reid weren't the only ones who thought something wasn't right about this case or these people. Magnus gave him a crooked grin and said, "Yeah because Bloody Yank, Stupid Brit, and Dense Dane got old. Gotta freshen things up ya know?"
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is a co-written fic. by Nurse Steggy and AwesomeMeiMei. We do not own Hetalia nor do we own Criminal Minds, no matter how much that would rock._

An old portrait showed three boys in their swimsuits, most of their skin covered in the sand they were playing in. That day they had built the biggest sand castle ever. The boy with blue eyes had made sure the walls were perfectly straight with absolutely no dents or lumps. The one with green eyes wanted to destroy the castle before its completion, but his boss wouldn't let him. It was when a young boy with wavy blond hair walked up with the other two that picture was taken.

From another portrait there was a little girl with deep brown eyes. Her brown hair was in pig tails blowing in the wind with her blue dress. A large smile was on her face. She was standing in the water, dolphins nearby. It appeared to be that she was at the beach.

A little girl, no more than three, had a big grin on her dusty tan face. She was standing in the garden, surrounded by tomatoes. Her long white gown was stained with dirt, her sunbonnet displaced on her head. She was holding a small basket of tomatoes in her chubby little hands, her baby curls poking out of her bonnet.

The same little girl was in the last picture with her two best friends. She wore almost the same grin as before, but now she was 16. She had grown taller, her baby fat disappearing. Her hands were thin, as was the rest of her frame. Her blue-green eyes sparkled and her wavy brown hair fell down all around her face going down to the small of her back. She wore a larger version of her former dress, but longer, and strapless.

She was standing with two boys, much older than her. The one had wavy blonde hair with blue-violet eyes in a big hoodie. The other boy had dark brown hair and hazel green eyes and a nice dress shirt and pants. Both had their arms around her, smiling at her. A birthday banner was behind them, a little lamb in her arms. The date was listed September 8th.

All of these children were missed. They had all grown up and moved on. These children didn't need them, not anymore. Life just wasn't the same without them. It felt empty without the pitter-patter of little feet, the screams of laughter. Even the smell of the animals they kept were missed.

More would be needed to fill the void.

_Author's Note: Bonus points to anyone who can identify four of the kids! One is an OC, so asking for all five would be a stretch, but if you think you know, take a guess! If you get all four right, than we will write a one-shot of your choosing._

_Steggy here! IF you want to take a crack at the fifth kid there are clues…so good luck!_


	2. Chapter 2

Maria: Vienna

Damian: Bern

_Author's Note: We do not own Hetalia nor do we own Criminal Minds. OC's will be listed at the top of each chapter they are in._

A girl with long wavy black hair rounded a corner, the same corner for the fourth time. The now dark streets were even less recognizable. This may have been her home, but she would never be an ace navigator. She sighed deeply, looking around with her dark violet eyes. It was getting late and she knew the boys were going to give her hell when she got back. Not to mention she'd be teased mercilessly by an annoying but dear friend of hers.

Suddenly a cloth was placed over her face. Maria Edelstein tried to scream, but found she couldn't. She felt woozy at first then blacked out as she fell into a man's arms.

The man gently laid her in the back seat of his car then drove off.

…

"Too late, it's too late. It is way too late, Maria should have been home by now," a brunette haired man said, concern lacing his voice.

"Don't worry Roderich. She probably just got lost. You know Maria, she could get lost in her own bedroom. I'll go look for her," a brunette haired teen sighed.

Damian Zwingli walked out of Roderich Edelstein's house to find his best friend. He knew her well, knowing that she had attended this concert as a younger child and had loved it ever since. He decided that the theatre was the first place he would look. He hoped she at least had the common sense to try and find the theatre again.

He came back an hour later with a program from the concert Maria had attended.

"I found this where Maria usually gets turned around," Damian held the program out. "She wasn't at the theatre and she wasn't where she normally ends up when she walks around down there."

Roderich took it and went into his study to make some calls. Damian's fists clenched as he felt something churn in his stomach. He became uneasy as if something was wrong, very wrong. Maria never left anything behind. She may have absolutely no sense of direction at all, but she kept her desk incredibly organized. He buried his head in his hands and vowed he would find her. His green eyes blazed as he looked at the study door.

The next morning headlines told of the missing ambassador's child. The picture next to the headline was of a young woman, happily holding a flute, poised to play. Only time would tell if that would ever be the case again.

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading, please review. If you have an idea for a new title please let us know._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: We do not own Hetalia nor do we own Criminal Minds. Once again this is co-written by Nurse Steggy and AwesomeMeiMei. Steggy here! I attempted my best at characterizing Emily and her mother as well as their relationship. Sorry if anything seems OC, but I believe that despite the tension between Emily and her mother that her mother still cares deeply about her. So enjoy the next chapter.**

A brunette haired woman sat at her desk, leafing through papers. Her dark brown eyes scanned through them, taking a sip of coffee every now and again. She was quiet as she read over her reports, sighing deeply. The report was taking forever and she really just didn't want to think about the case they had just finished. A buzz broke her concentration as her phone began to vibrate. She ran a hand through her hair before picking it up. She frowned as she looked at the number.

"Mother? Is something wrong?" she asked as she held the phone to her ear.

"Well Emily, you don't sound so happy that I called. I wanted to ask if you remembered the Austrian Ambassador that taught you how to play piano? He was a colleague of mine?"

Emily Prentiss frowned into her phone. She began to think about it before a brown haired man came to mind. He was always in proper dress, brown hair with a weird bang that stuck straight up, blue eyes that seemed almost purple, and if she remembered right, it seemed like he had a slight obsession with his music.

She paused for a moment before she asked, "Roderich Edelstein? Yes I remember him. Stuffy man, but you didn't seem to like his carefree nature of playing whenever he pleased."

"Well, it seems that his daughter, Maria, went missing after going to a concert."

Emily paused again and held the phone tighter. She never knew the Austrian had a daughter. The woman didn't really think of him as the type to really like having children around his house. He had liked Emily simply because she was polite towards him during their lessons and she had a knack for it.

"He had a daughter?"

"Don't you remember Emily? He sent us that Christmas card and on it was that girl with the flute. His daughter went out to a concert and never came back. Her friend went out to look for her and there wasn't a trace to be found."

Emily then thought back to the Christmas card. She pulled out a CD and looked at the cover. On the cover was a thin girl with black hair and violet-blue eyes. She had a flute perched at her lips, and Emily hummed in confirmation.

"Yes, she sent me a CD of those flute pieces. You said she's missing?"

"Kidnapped according to the papers."

Emily rubbed the bridge of her nose and said, "The reason you're telling me this? We can't do anything about it."

"…Ju-Just be careful, Emily. I just have this feeling Maria isn't going to be the last."

The brunette nodded and said goodbye. She pondered and wondered whether or not her mother was being paranoid. It's not like they ever had a close relationship. Things had always been tensed between her and her mother for the longest time. She just sighed and a soft smile appeared on her face. Tense relationship or not, Elizabeth Prentiss would always be her mother, and as her mother, she would always keep an eye out for her daughter. Emily felt somewhat pleased knowing that fact, but didn't think about it for long. A blonde had just walked over and grabbed her arm.

"C'mon Em! We're going out, and we are going to have fun!"

"All right Garcia," she said giving in.

But as she was sitting in the car with her friend and co-worker Penelope Garcia; she couldn't help but think about that black haired girl with the flute. Was she all right? Was the Austrian girl even alive? She couldn't help but wonder until Garcia managed to bring her back. For the rest of the evening, she relaxed, pushing the Austrian girl out of her thoughts for the moment.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: WE (Nurse Steggy and AwesomeMeiMei) DO NOT OWN HETALIA NOR DO WE OWN CRIMINAL MINDS! The only thing that I (Nurse Steggy) own would be my lovely little mind-babies. Yes, I know some of these places don't have an actual capital, but for the story's sake, please just go along with it.**

**OCs: **

**Vienna-Maria**

**Charlotte "Charlie" (Wy's capitol)**

**Cooper- Canberra**

**Noah- Hutt River's capitol**

**Hannah, Kiah, Little Noah- wild dingoes**

A small body was placed gently on the ground. A man looked down at the tiny thing with a certain fondness on his face. He gently brushed the child's cheek, smoothing out her hair. He kissed her forehead gently, placing her into a comfortable position. A blanket was gently placed over the child before an angry shout made the larger figure recoil. A thin teen with black hair and furious violet eyes stood up and tried to walk over to the small body on the floor. The chain on her ankle rattled as the girl angrily yanked on it. She attempted in vain to reach the small girl lying unconscious on the floor. Her dark hair was falling around her face.

"You just get away from her!" the teen snapped.

"Oh Maria, don't be so rude. Roderich would be ashamed of you, the stuffy prude," a man said. "It's not awesome."

"OH YOU SHUT UP!" Maria Edelstein shrieked.

She reached out again for the small figure. The man who had brought the child in gently lifted her into his arms. He then moved over towards Maria. She ripped the child from his arms and held her tightly. She looked down at the little girl. The girl blinked in confusion, rubbing her dark brown eyes as she started to come to. The young teen held the little girl and said, "Charlie? Charlie, are you all right?"

Charlie blinked for a moment before looking around. The girl brushed her dirty blonde hair out of her eyes before looking at Maria. The little girl's slightly chubby hands rubbed her eyes tiredly. She shook her head and yawned.

"Ria? Maria, what's goin' on? Where Coop, No, and Jack?"

Maria paused for a moment before remembering No and Coop were her brothers, Noah and Cooper. The Austrian looked down at the confused girl and said, "Charlotte…do you remember what you were doing before you fell asleep?"

Charlotte Rhys tapped her fingers against the floor.

"I was playin' hide-n-seek with Coop an' No an' Daddy Jack. I was hidin' with the dingoes when suddenly Hannah got mad. She started growlin' and then Kiah started to whimper and Little Noah got really mad too. Then Kiah and Little Noah ran away, but Hannah just kept growlin'," Charlie responded slowly.

"Stupid mongrel bit me," a third man grumbled. "Not to mention all the snakes….ug how do people live down there!"

Charlie frowned and said, "Hannah's not stupid! You're stupid!"

"He most certainly is! Roderich and Jack will not stand for this!" Maria hissed. "They will get us back!"

Charlie started to cry as one man started to yell at Maria and Maria started to scream back. Maria wrapped her arms around Charlie and rocked her back and forth. The Austrian girl tried to soothe the small girl while still yelling at the other.

"It's okay Charlie. Daddy Jack and Mr. Roderich will get us back soon. We'll be back home soon, and then you can play with Hannah, Kiah, and Little Noah again."

"But sweetheart…don't you understand? You are home now."

"We most certainly are not home, sir," Maria snarled, pulling Charlie onto her lap.

Maria snuggled the small child close to her chest as she sang softly to her. The younger girl's sobs faded into hiccups as she listened to the older girl's soft soprano voice. The elder ran her fingers through the younger one's curls as she continued to rock back and forth.

"_Schlafe, mein Prinzessin, schlaf ein,_

_es ruhn Schäfchen und Vögelein,_

_Garten und Wiese verstummt,_

_auch nicht ein Bienchen mehr summt,_

_der Mond mit silbernem Schein_

_gucket zum Fenster herein,_

_schlafe bei silbernem Schein,_

_schlafe, mein Prinzessin, schlaf ein!_

_Schlaf ein, schlaf ein!_

_Auch in dem Schlosse schon liegt,_

_alles in Schlummer gewiegt,_

_es regt sich kein Mäuschen sich mehr,_

_Keller und Küche sind leer,_

_Luna mit silbernem Schein_

_gucket zum Fenster herein,_

_schlafe bei silbernem Schein,_

_schlafe, mein Prinzessin, schlaf ein!_

_Schlaf ein, schlaf ein!"_

The little girl couldn't understand a word of the lullaby, but she still allowed herself to drift off to sleep. Maria smiled gently as she held Charlie, watching the younger sleep. Her dark violet eyes looked around the room once again. Her eyes locked onto the three men. The one looked genuinely upset that the two girls didn't want to be around him. The other two just seemed annoyed by the pair's actions. Though, the one couldn't help but smile at the lullaby she sang. It was in German, though she did switch out the word prinzchen, the German word for prince, with the German word for princess.

"Prinzessin? That suits you, Maria," he laughed. "I think I'll call you that from now on, Prinzessin!"

Maria rolled her eyes and curled up into a corner. The three men soon left…two wasn't nearly enough to recreate their family.

**Author's Note:**

**Okie Dokie Folks, Steggy here! The lullaby above is a German lullaby called **_**Schlafe, Mein Prinzchen, Schlaf Ein.**_** That translates to Sleep, My Prince, Sleep On (according to , but the basic rough translation is Sleep, My Prince, Sleep). Since Charlie is a girl, I replaced the word Prinzchen with Prinzessin for Princess. If there is anything at all wrong with this translation please do not hesitate to tell us. We will fix it and our sincerest apologies, our native tongue is English. So thank you for reading and please review!**

**And according to Google Translate the lyrics are as follows:**

**Sleep, my little prince, sleep, **

**it rest sheep and birds, **

**Lawn and garden dumb, **

**not even a little bee hums more **

**the moon with a silver certificate **

**gucket through the window, **

**sleep with a silver certificate, **

**sleep, my little prince, fall asleep! **

**Fall asleep fall asleep,! **

**Even in the palace already is, **

**all lulled into slumber, **

**it stirs no more mice, **

**Cellar and kitchen are empty, **

**Luna with a silver certificate **

**gucket through the window, **

**sleep with a silver certificate, **

**sleep, my little prince, fall asleep! **

**Fall asleep fall asleep,!**

**Guessing the four kids in the first chapter is over, if you still want to guess then go ahead. But there will no longer be a prize. We would like to thank our reviewer, MeiMeiaru8, for your guess. Any other reviews would also be appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Hey guys it's Steggy! Well here we go again….AWESOMEMEIMEI AND NURSE STEGGY DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR CRIMINAL MINDS. THAT WOULD BE MORE AWESOME THAN PRUSSIA BUT IT WILL NOT HAPPEN IN THIS LIFETIME. So ahead with the story! This is a collab between me (Steggy) and AwesomeMeiMei. Yes, some of these places don't have a capital. For the sake of the plot please bear with us here, m'kay?_

_Jack, Addison, and Benjamin Rhys are not OCS. They are Australia, Wy, and Hutt River. Jack, Addison, and Benjamin are simply the names we're giving them considering they do not have an official one of their own._

_Ocs featured in the chapter:_

_Canberra-Cooper Rhys_

_Hutt River's Capital: Noah Rhys_

_Hannah, Kiah, and Little Noah: Wild dingoes (They are in Australia after all.)_

_Wy's Capital: Charlotte "Charlie" Rhys (mentioned)_

XxXxXxXxX

A man with light brown wavy hair was sitting quietly on a small lawn chair. The air was warm and humid, yet a nice breeze was coming in from the Northwest. A small rodent-like animal sat quietly on his lap. He scratched it behind its long ears as he heard a loud whine. His amber eyes scanned the area surrounding him stopping only when he heard the screen door open.

"What was that?"

A young girl stood there with one bushy brow raised. The brunette haired girl stepped off the porch, her brown eyes glancing around. A frown wormed its way onto her face as she said, "Hey Benjamin, isn't that Kiah?"

The man, Benjamin Rhys, jumped to his feet and looked at the direction the other was pointing. Sure enough, a tan colored figure was racing towards them. The girl ran towards the dingo, noticing its body language of distress.

"Addison! Be careful!" Ben told the younger. "She may bite!"

Addy Rhys rolled her eyes and looked at the dingo. Another sharp bark drew her attention away from Kiah and to another more reddish colored object. Both were barking, and Kiah was nipping at the girl's sleeve. Addy looked back at Ben and said, "Something's wrong. Kiah normally doesn't go anywhere without Charlie…what if something happened to her?"

"But wasn't Jack with them?" Ben asked. "What on Earth could have happened to Charlie when Jack was with her? You know since she's only five Jack treats her like his little girl. She even calls him Daddy Jack, so I doubt he'd let anything hurt her."

Addy narrowed her eyes and said, "Something is wrong Benjamin. I'm following them whether you like it or not. Have fun playing with your bilby!"

The girl followed the dingoes with little hesitation. The elder waited a few moments, but decided to follow her just in case the younger one got into trouble. As he drew closer to catching Addy, he heard a voice yell out, "CHARLIE! CHARLIE, WHERE DID YOU GO? COME ON THE GAME'S OVER!"

He followed the voice to see a small dirty blonde haired boy with his hands cupped around his mouth.

"Noah? Noah, what's going on?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"We were playing hide-and-go seek," the boy responded quickly. "And Brother Jack found me and Cooper, and decided that the game was over because it was time for lunch….but we can't find Charlie anywhere!"

"…You can't find Charlie?"

"No sir. We can't find Charlie."

Thus began the three hour long search for the small girl. Ben began to grow frantic as Addy's mood worsened with the passing minutes. They were all thinking the same thing, poisonous snakes, dehydration, and anything else that could harm the five year old girl. A brown haired man was running around with a koala clinging to him for dear life. His green eyes were filled with panic, as was the eyes of the child next to him. The auburn haired teen's green eyes were wide with nervousness as he ran off to the last place he thought he saw her go.

"JACK! NOAH! BENJAMIN! ADDISON!" he hollered at the top of his lungs.

Lying in the dirt was a light tan dingo with a gash wound on her head. It appeared that one of her legs was broken, as she couldn't stand up right. The dingo whimpered as the other two appeared beside her. On the ground next to her was a small torn piece of sky blue fabric.

"Hannah's been hurt!" Cooper cried. "And that looks like a piece of Charlie's skirt!"

Jack swore quietly before looking at Benjamin.

"What do you make of this?" he asked.

"Someone took her. Hannah must have tried to chase them down and whoever it was hurt her. Look at her teeth. There's blood and bits of thread in them. She must have bit whoever did this," Ben responded slowly. "Little Noah and Kiah must have tried to go for help when they realized Hannah couldn't handle it."

Addy looked at Noah and Cooper. Cooper was crying quietly, Noah just clenched his fists. Jack scooped the dingo into his arms and said, "Ben, Cooper, you two take Little Noah and Kiah and see if you can't track them. Addy and Noah, you two are coming with me. We're going to get Hannah some medical attention and I'm going to inform the authorities as well as the rest of the countries."

"Why?" Addy blurted. "We can handle it ourselves!"

"Maria Edelstein went missing almost four days ago. What if it's the same people Addison? I'm not taking any chances," Jack said forcefully. "Now Wy, quit being stubborn and move it. The faster we get help the faster we find her."

They split up into their groups and parted ways. Unfortunately all Cooper and Ben found were tire tracks that soon led to a busy highway. Their search came up cold, not a clue or trace to be found. When they returned to Jack's home, they found Addy sitting on the couch. Cooper walked over to her and engulfed her in a hug. He started to cry a little as he kept repeating, "I'm so sorry."

Ben found Noah tending to the dingoes as Jack had a heated argument with the person on the other end of the telephone. He stood quietly until Jack hung up in frustration. The Australian looked at Ben with hope that was soon dashed when he shook his head.

"Tire tracks led strait to the highway. They were jeep tracks, but bets are they're not driving their own car. If these are the same people who took Maria, they wouldn't transport their car overseas. They'd get a rental. I showed it to the police anyway, they're going to see if they can't match it and figure out who it belongs to and what not."

Jack nodded soundlessly before sitting down at his kitchen table.

"This is all my fault. I should have told her no when she asked to play hide-and-go seek out there! What was I thinking! Letting a five year old roam wild in the outback-!"

"You were giving her some freedom," Ben interrupted. "You're adventurous and so is she. There's nothing you could have done. The dingo did everything she could, I'll admit Cooper trained her well, but by the time we got there it was too late. Let the police try and work this out."

Jack nodded burying his face in his hands. Ben sighed and clapped a hand on his shoulder. He really didn't know what else to do because in reality, there was simply nothing more he could do than pray.

_Author's Note: All right! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please read and review! Once again:_

_Jack=Australia_

_Benjamin=Hutt River_

_Addison=Wy_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: This is a co-written fic. By Nurse Steggy and AwesomeMeiMei. We do not own Hetalia or Criminel Minds. Steggy does have a few OCs though. Once again, we know some of these places do not have capitals! Please just go along with it okay? Please?_

Hailey- Washington D.C.

Maria- Vienna

Molly- Sealand's capitol

"Hailey, we have a problem," a male voice said over the phone.

"What is it?" Hailey asked, humoring her friend.

There was a cough on the other line. An uncomfortable pause settled over the line before the other began. The brunette was sitting quietly on the couch with her phone between her chin and her shoulder as she looked over some paperwork. Her cerulean eyes narrowed as he began to speak again, a hint of fear in his tone.

"Molly is gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'? I just saw her yesterday."

"She didn't come home last night, and you heard about Maria and Charlie, right?"

"Yes, I have…but Molly's gone? I thought she never went anywhere without Peter. Is he safe?"

"Peter's here. He said he thought she was playing hide-and-seek with him, but she never came back. He looks close to tears himself Hail. Please don't get mad at him."

"Catch the next flight here. I'll take care of the rest."

Before even hanging up the phone, Hailey was hunting for her brother.

When Hailey was on a rampage, nobody was safe. Molly was like a daughter to her. A mother bear is protective of her cubs and will do anything to protect them, even die. Hailey was worse, if that was even possible.

Her elder brother was usually prepared for her rampages. He normally had all the information she did, and then some. So when she burst into his room, the blonde haired man was completely unprepared.

"Fix it Alfred!"

Her voice blared through his head phones making him nearly jump out of his skin.

"Who?! What?! Where?! What?! Really, Hailey?"

"It's Molly," Hailey sobbed collapsing onto Alfred's bed. "She's been taken, Alfred! Just like Maria and Charlie!"

The blonde's blue eyes widened a bit in fear. Alfred was all too aware of Hailey's close relationship with Molly. He'd watched her break their French acquaintance's arm for the child, and he wasn't looking to be her next victim. Hailey sniffed for a moment before turning back to her rampaging self, "Find her. I want the best looking for her."

Alfred thought for a moment, "I know just the team."

Within the hour he and Hailey were on a plane.

…

Hotch was sitting in his office doing paperwork when he heard a knock on his door. He looked up and saw Emily with two teens. One of them he knew. This was not going to be a pleasant meeting. No this one would not be pleasant in the slightest from the expression on the one teen's face.

"Hello," Hotch shook Alfred's hand, "could there be a good reason you're here Alfred?"

"Afraid not, sir. Hailey, there will be no yelling."

The brunette nodded quietly, the calm yet murderous expression still on her face. Hotch led the trio to their briefing room.

"Why are the two of you here?"

"Sir, a young girl has gone missing. She is like a daughter to me. My brother has told me you are the best team he has. Can you find her?" Hailey asked with a tense note in her otherwise calm voice.

"We'll take a look at the file," Hotch replied reaching for the file in Emily's' hand

"She's not the only one," Alfred informed him. "They're serial."

"I see that, but none of these are in our jurisdiction. I'm afraid we can't help you."

Hailey stood up, put her palms on the table, leaned forward and began a speech that she had planned. It would be a five minute ordeal that would no doubt leave everybody in a bad mood. Thankfully, Alfred stopped her ten seconds into it with a harsh yank of her arm.

"What my little sister means is the jurisdiction will not be an issue, and if you don't do this…" Alfred trailed off, not wanting to threaten his citizens.

"If you don't do this you will be fired, and no place will ever hire you again," Hailey finished, having no problem using threats, or implementing them. As she turned to leave she added, "Oh, and we'll be consulting too."

Hailey walked out as Alfred turned to Hotch and a shocked looking Emily.

"I'm sorry about her. She becomes a real witch when Molly's involved…just please try and find her."

Hotch nodded and said goodbye to Alfred. The teen nodded and walked out. He grabbed Hailey's arm and dragged her off.

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading, now we'd looove to hear what you think!_

_For all those who are wondering the kids in the first chapter are Germany, Romano, Canada, Seychelles, and the OC is Andorra. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: STEGGY HERE! We (AwesomeMeiMei and Nurse Steggy) own absolutely nothing. Not Hetalia, not Criminal Minds. The only things I (Nurse Steggy) own are my little creations. Yes…Some of these places don't have a capital. Bear with us for the sake of the plot m'kay?_

_OC's:_

_Sealand's Capital- Molly Kirkland (mentioned)_

_Wy's Capital- Charlotte "Charlie" Rhys (mentioned)_

_Vienna- Maria Edelstein (mentioned)_

_Washington D.C.- Hailey Jones_

_London- Caleb Kirkland_

_Bern- Damian Zwingli (mentioned)_

XxXxXxXxX

A brunette haired woman stood next to her superior's desk. The black haired man sighed as he looked over the papers. Brown met brown as the woman said, "Should I get the rest of the team together?"

Aaron Hotchner looked up and said, "You heard him. Mr. Jones is one of the most influential men in America. His little sister's a piece of work as well. She is surprisingly influential."

Emily Prentiss gave a dry laugh and said, "Hotch, you have no idea…but how exactly are we going to get information on the kids considering the jurisdiction issues?"

"Alfred said he'd take care of that. He left the girl here. Apparently a few more people are coming to speak with us. Prentiss….would you happen to know any of these people? I mean your mother is a diplomat," Hotch said, looking out his office window. "Are any of the names familiar?"

The brunette haired girl from earlier was sitting on Reid's desk, reading one of his books. The young doctor had looked confused for a few moments, but didn't care when she starting asking him questions about the book. His attention was torn away when Emily started to talk again.

"Maria Edelstein is the daughter of Austrian Ambassador Roderich Edelstein. She's sixteen, loves music, and knows how to play the flute. Mr. Edelstein taught me piano when I was younger while visiting in Ukraine. He stayed with us for the duration of his stay," Emily admitted. "My mother called after she'd been abducted to tell me."

"…But why these kids?"

"Excuse me?"

Hotch looked at Emily again, a puzzled expression on his face.

"You said Maria was sixteen correct?"

"Yes," Emily replied slowly.

"The next two girls were five. Maria had black hair, the one had brown, and the other was dirty blonde," he said. "Where's the pattern? They have almost nothing in common aside from the fact they are related to important political figures, and the last two in age."

"Vengeance?" Emily asked. "Perhaps these ambassadors did something to the unsub and this is their way of getting even?"

"Well it couldn't be for ransom. They haven't made any contact with the families, or the police," Hotch mused. "But revenge is a possibility. Get the others together and tell that girl to come into the pen. We'll need her to tell us everything about these kids."

Emily nodded and exited the office. She made a beeline for the desks while Hotch walked into the debriefing room. A brunette haired man with hazel brown eyes stood and pointed at the girl, but before he could ask Emily interrupted.

"Reid, get everyone together we have an interesting case. Hailey, you go with Reid. Doctor Spencer Reid, this is Hailey J. Jones. Hailey this is Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid. Hailey, play nice okay?"

Hailey nodded and put the book back down. She offered a forced smile and held out her hand. Reid shook it as an African American man walked over. His black hair was shaved close to his head, brown eyes focusing on the small girl.

"Hey Morgan we have a case. Apparently it just came in," Reid said.

"Okay, but who's the kid?" Derek Morgan asked, pointing to the girl.

"Doesn't matter at the moment," a blonde haired woman said walking over. "Let's get to the debriefing room, Rossi's already there with Hotch and Emily went to get Garcia."

Her blue eyes met the teen's blue eyes and the teen hopped off the desk. She followed quietly after the woman as she walked off.

"Name's Jennifer Jareau. You must be Hailey Jones," the blonde said.

Hailey nodded and said, "Yes, I trust my friend will be allowed in when he arrives."

"Yes, Mr. Kirkland's arrival has already been announced. He should be arriving soon."

Morgan gave Reid a confused look. The equally confused genius just shrugged as they arrived in the room. They each took their spots, Emily and a blonde haired woman with glasses joining them a moment later. A man with black hair, parts of it now grey from age, looked around and said, "Hello Hailey. I see Alfred sent you. How has he been holding up lately? Arthur is still giving him a hard time isn't he?"

Hailey laughed and said, "Yes Mr. Rossi. It's nice to finally meet you, Alfred talks about you often."

"I'm flattered, but he mentions you a great deal as well," David Rossi replied. "So what's our case?"

"Well as you all are aware, recently three children of importance were abducted: Maria Edelstein, Charlotte Rhys, and Molly Kirkland. We've been asked to assist in locating them," Hotch said looking around at the group.

"Do not worry about jurisdiction issues," Hailey piped up. "Those have been taken care of already. Mr. Edelstein, Mr. Rhys, and Mr. Kirkland have already expressed their interest in having you on the case."

"Prentiss and I discussed some possibilities, but first, do you believe these abductions were all by the same people?"

"We're fairly positive," the teen replied. "And most likely it was someone who knew these ambassadors well. That or they managed to stalk these girls and not look unusual or strange. Damian Zwingli, a good friend of Maria's, said she was abducted after seeing a concert. What few people know is that Maria goes to this one concert every year on that very day. It was something special she used to do as a kid."

"Fairly positive?" Morgan questioned.

"Yes, we were able to trace back some paper trails from all three crimes to one alias: Frank Gaston Lopez. All the info was the same, but we've done some research and discovered this wasn't the perp's real ID," she answered smoothly. "That and where they were taken from indicates some prior knowledge."

"What can you tell us about Maria Edelstein?" Emily suddenly asked. "I know she's sixteen, loves music, and plays the flute."

"There is a concert she attends every year. Maria has a horrid sense of direction. She likes the color purple, and she likes to bake," Hailey listed. "The street she was taken from is the place she usually manages to get to whenever she gets lost. Oh, and she's very neat. She doesn't leave anything out of place or behind. That's why they became worried about her when Damian found the program. She wouldn't have left it behind."

"Okay, so what about Charlotte Rhys?" JJ asked.

"Charlie was taken from Mr. Jack Rhys back yard. He has a house in the outback ya see, and sometimes the kids will play hide-and-go seek on the rocks. Yes, I know it doesn't sound smart, but Jack and the dogs usually go with them. That's what makes her abduction more obvious. Their one dog, Hannah, was injured and some threads were pulled out of her mouth. A piece of fabric was also found, but the fabric and the threads didn't match. The threads were silk while the piece of cloth was cotton. They believe Hannah bit Charlie's abductor, so this person wears silk clothes…apparently even in the outback."

Hailey paused before saying, "Someone would have had to have intimate knowledge of the area…and stalking her wouldn't have been easy. She has three, technically four, older brothers: Noah, Benjamin, and Cooper. Jack's her brother, but she calls him Daddy Jack. She also has a sister, Addison. One of them would have noticed if a suspicious car was trailing her or something like that. Plus they have their dogs, Hannah, Kiah, and Little Noah. They're none too friendly with strangers either."

"So what you're saying is….you think it could be one of the other ambassadors?" Emily asked.

"That's exactly what we're thinking," a new voice came.

A black haired boy came in, his sharp emerald green eyes zeroing in on Hailey.

"I'm in a bag on*, so please Hailey, make this short and sweet," he growled.

"This charming fellow is Caleb Kirkland," Emily explained to the confused agents in the room. "He's Molly Kirkland's older brother, and younger brother of English representative Arthur Kirkland."

Caleb leaned against one of the walls while Emily introduced the team. He simply nodded and crossed his arms.

"But as Hailey was saying," the English teen started. "Someone would have had to have known that Jack takes the kids out to play whenever they come over. Someone would have also had to have known about the other kids or else Noah or Cooper would have seen something. It's not easy to spy on a child when she's surrounded by five other people constantly watching over her. It's the same with Molly. No one is bananas enough to attempt to harm Molly when she's around Hailey."

"Why is that?" Morgan asked, not really seeing why anyone would be intimidated by the 5 ft girl.

"She broke Aurelian Bonnefoy's arm when his hands went a little too low on Molly for her liking. She broke his arm with a water pipe borrowed from Mr. Braginski. No one touches Molly with her around," Caleb shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Aurelian's father won't go anywhere near her either."

The team stared at the small teen before she shrugged and said, "He had it commin'. I asked him nicely and he didn't listen. It was his mistake."

"Hailey saw Molly the day she went missing. The person would have had to have known what time she leaves and what time she'd be out of the country because if Molly had called Hailey would have chased those barmy idiots all around the UK to get her back," Caleb said. "But they waited until she was gone and back in the states. They also would have had to have known the path Maria would take to get home and it's damn near impossible to get near her normally."

"Why is that?" Rossi asked.

"Her gun-toting Swiss boyfriend," Caleb chuckled dryly. "That guy has a concealed weapon license and a permit to kill and he is NOT afraid to use it. Hell, he and his older brother will shoot you for being on their lawn! And don't even THINK about getting near his younger brother or sister unless you're itching for a bullet between the eyes."

"If it is one of the ambassadors….wouldn't they have to have a connection to the kids themselves? Who's close to Roderich Edelstein?" Reid asked.

"Elizabeta Hedervary, the Hungarian Ambassador, Feliciano Vargas, ambassador and rep of the Northern half of Italy, Ludwig Beilschmidt, the German Ambassador," Hailey replied. "But I don't think Feli is capable of pulling off something so complex. The man can't even tie his own shoelaces for crying out loud!"

"But the only people Jack is close to would be Arthur, and I know he didn't do it because I live with the guy, Alfred, but Hailey would have noticed, Matthew, the Canadian Ambassador, Karou who represents Hong Kong, and Michelle of Seychelles," Caleb said. "Mattie wouldn't take Molly, he knows how much Hailey cares about her, Karou's in Asia, and Michelle is currently in Seychelles."

"What about Francis Bonnefoy? If someone were taking kids he'd be my first suspect," Emily said. "He can be….an unsavory character. I've met him a few times."

"We don't think he'd be stupid enough to try and get at Molly after what Hailey did, but perhaps," Caleb replied.

"Well let's look at our facts and set up a basic profile," Rossi said. "We most likely looking for a male ambassador, probably in his 20s. He most likely has connections with one or more of the victims. He appears normally in their lives and no one would bat an eyelash at their presence."

"There's only a certain group of people who even have access to this information," Emily added. "I'll probably be able to get a list of people from an old colleague of my mother's from Ukraine."

"He must be using force, threatening them, drugging them, something," Morgan cut in. "Charlotte could have easily screamed and been found by her three brothers who were in the area when she went missing. Same with Maria, she was on a street. She could have called for help but didn't."

"Something about these particular children must be special to him in some way. Perhaps a family member or a child," Hotch began. "He targeted these girls for a specific reason. We need to figure out why. We figure out why, we figure out him."

"Should we inform the other ambassadors?" JJ asked.

"Only Alfred and Arthur. Caleb and I know they're clean, so we can trust them….but no one else," Hailey replied. "I swear to god when I get my hands on this son of a bitch-"

"Hailey, language," Caleb muttered. "I'm not your mother so don't make me say it again."

"I'll talk to Katyusha and see if she has anything for me," Emily said, getting up and pulling out her phone.

The rest of the team nodded and each went out to do an individual task. JJ and Garcia went to look up files on the girls, Reid and Morgan discussed the profile more, and Rossi began to look at some maps with Caleb and Hailey while Hotch called Alfred. The team was set and the wheels were going. All they could do know was think and throw theories around. At least until someone else disappeared or one of the kidnappers slipped up.

_Author's Note:_

_HOLY CRAP LONG CHAPTER WAS LONG! Any who, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because to be honest it was one of the hardest for me to write. Thank you and read and review!_

_*Bang on-Bad mood_

_Please note I got this from: __ (-) .(-)co.(-)uk/slang(-)/b.(-)htm_

_So if you're interested take a look! Simply remove the spaces!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Steggy and I (AwesomeMeiMei) do NOT own Hetalia or Criminal Minds. We thank you for reading and hope that you enjoy it._

Magnus Kohler- Copenhagen

Eydis Steilsson- Reykjavik

Jaycee- Andorra

Caleb Kirkland- London

Hailey Jones- Washington D.C.

Dalla Bondevik- Oslo (mentioned)

Two people were in a backyard of a nice house with a very large fence. One was a blonde haired teenage boy, the other a small child with silvery blonde hair. On the other side of that fence were two men, waiting for the right moment.

"Eydis, are you hungry?"

"Kinda. But don't let sister make anything! She might burn the pan!" Eydis Steilsson said with a grave look on her face.

"You wait here while I make sandwiches. Don't worry Ey, I've learned my lesson about letting your sister cook. Besides, I don't think there's any insurance that covers her cooking!" Magnus Kohler chuckled before entering the home.

Within seconds, a tall man with calculating red eyes scaled the fence then dropped to the other side. Before the little girl turned to see who had come over the fence, he wrapped her in a blanket.

As she was being thrown over the fence she let out a strangled cry of, "Magn…"

The man on the other side caught her, the other climbed the fence again, and both brought her to their car with a third man ready to go. The small girl was screaming and wiggling desperately trying to escape. She cried for her sister and her big brother to come save her from the bad men. While she was wiggling, she managed to knock something out of her attacker's pocket. It dropped to the ground without a sound, and they took off, leaving it behind.

Magnus came out of the house a minute later, holding sandwiches in his hands only to find that Eydis was gone. He dropped the sandwiches in a panick. It was just like Maria and Charlie! He pulled out his phone dialing a familiar number.

"Hello? What could you possibly want?"

"Jeez, someone's in a foul mood. Caleb this is serious! Eydis was just taken from my backyard."

"Stay calm and don't lose your temper. The last thing we need is for you to go on an axe rampage breaking down every door in Denmark to find her. I'm with Hailey now, they have Molly too. You need to come to America right away. I'll tell Hail to expect you."

The Danish teen nodded and replied, "When I get my hands on that son of a bi-"

"You'll give 'em hell. That's what Hail said. Just look around, see if they dropped anything, any clues. Just make sure you're wearing gloves and don't contaminate anything."

The blonde walked towards the house yet again. He went out the front door and began investigating the other side of the fence. About halfway down he found the object dropped from the attacker's pocket. Wearing his black gloves already, Magnus lifted it up and flipped it open. Inside was a picture of two people, a boy and a girl.

The boy was wearing a nice dress shirt and some slacks. He had brown hair with a strange curl sticking up on the left side. His eyes were a sharp olive green, with olive toned skin. The female next to him was definitely younger, wavy brown hair pulled into two pigtails. Her green-blue eyes were wide as a smile was flashed on her dusky tan face. The two were hugging each other, almost appearing to be happy.

Magnus's lips drew a line as he tried to remember where he'd seen these people before. He pocketed the picture album and walked around the rest of the fence before deciding to tell Eydis's sister the truth. He only hoped the furious Norwegian woman wouldn't kill him before he managed to get to the states.

*It's a time skip!*

"Nice setup you have here," Magnus commented letting out a slow whistle.

"My brother's finest. Possibly the best in the world," Hailey replied. "But how in god's name did you escape Dalla? I thought she would have killed you."

"She almost did, but look what I found while looking around the fence," the Dane replied.

He immediately showed her the photograph and the younger teen looked puzzled.

"Lovi wouldn't take kids….he hates little kids! He hates Maria because she reminds him of Roderich who was never exactly, how do you say, kind to Lovino. Neither would Jaycee," Hailey said.

"Well, I guess we'll have to add that to the pile of clues that make no sense," Caleb sighed.

"What do you mean 'No sense'!? There are three people in the whole world that like both of these people!" Hailey proclaimed waving the picture in Caleb's face.

"You don't think…"

"Yes, I do."

_Author's Note: We'd just love to hear what you have to say, so review! I'm really curious does any other country have a day for Columbus?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: HELLO WORLD. WE DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR CRIMINAL MINDS. WE ARE WRITING FOR FUN, NOT PROFIT. Once again this is a collab fic between Nurse Steggy and AwesomeMeiMei. The only things I (Nurse Steggy) own would be my little OCs. Yes we understand some of these places don't have an actual capital. For the sake of the story please just go along with it m'kay? That is all, please enjoy._

_OC's:_

_Washington D.C.- Hailey Jones_

_London- Caleb Kirkland_

_Copenhagen- Magnus Kohler_

_Andorra- Jeanne-Catalina Fernandez Carriedo Bonnefoy _

_Bern-Damian Zwingli_

_Mentioned: Vienna (Maria Edelstein), Wy's Capital (Charlotte Rhys), Sealand's Capital (Molly Kirkland), Reykjavik(Eydis Steilsson), Vaduz (Kurt Vogel)_

XxXxXxXxXxX

"_Привіт__ (Hello)?"_

"_Привіт__, __це__ Emily. __Ви__пам__'__ятаєте__мою__мати__ Elizabeth? (Hello, this is Emily. Do you remember my mother Elizabeth?)"_

"Ah, hello Ms. Prentiss! It's been awhile since you last called," a friendly voice came in from the other end. "How have you been doing? Your mother told me about your job."

Emily smiled as she pictured the same woman from her childhood, a motherly, slightly-overemotional blonde haired woman with kind blue eyes. Part of her wondered whether or not Ms. Braginskaya still wore those overalls she used to wear when Emily was younger.

"Hello Ms. Braginskaya….I need to ask you for a favor Ukraine."

There was a pause before a slightly fearful tone crept down the line.

"What kind of favor Emily?"

"My mother called me to tell me about Vienna. Apparently more of your children have gone missing… Washington D.C. bullied the US into getting my team involved in the case. I need a list of all the countries with a strong connection to the kidnapped."

"So what you're saying is you want a list of all the countries in Europe? That's a long list Emily."

"I know it is, but…do you think you could narrow it down to ones that had and lost a lot of colonies? Or ones you know are rather fond of small children? Anyone capable of pulling this off, like D.C. said, we don't think it's Veneziano because the man can't tie his own shoelaces let alone do something this complex by himself."

Ukraine made a few remarks on how people should stop picking on the poor Italies before agreeing. She responded that she would get in contact with a friend of hers that was good with computers. He would then e-mail the list to Emily once it was done and they would make some calls for any other information.

"_Щиро__дякую__вам__ (Thank you very much)," _Emily sighed into the phone. "I don't know what we would have done. It's not like I can just tell the others that we're dealing with personified nations and capitals. Heck I'm not even supposed to know."

"Heh, but that's our little secret," Ukraine replied. "I'll call Estonia and get back to you later."

The nation hung up and the FBI agent just smiled. Yep, her little secret…

*Let's Change Scenery!*

"Did you manage to get a hold of her yet?" Morgan asked.

The blonde haired boy sitting at the computer shook his head before saying, "You do realize there is a six hour time difference? It's 12:30 there, but I called her so she should respond soon."

A computer screen opened a window with a tired looking brunette on it, "Why on Earth are you calling me at 12:30 in the morning? Aren't you sleeping or out with Matthias or something?" a groggy voice answered. She was rubbing her green-blue eyes as she yawned before frowning at the group.

"Hey Jeanne-Catalina," Magnus said cheerily. "It's me! And I'm in the US, sorry, I forgot about the six hour time zone difference. It's 6:30 in the afternoon here. We just need to ask you some questions."

"Do you recognize this photo?" Reid asked, holding up the photograph.

The girl's mouth dropped to a frown as she looked at the photograph.

"That's me and Lovino at on my thirteenth birthday. He took me out for a day of fun. We went shopping and he took me to the zoo even though he really hates them. Toni, Fran, Gil, Feli, Mattie, and Luddy went with us," she replied raising an eyebrow.

"So the girl in this picture is you?" Morgan responded. "Who is Lovino?"

"Lovino Vargas, he's the older brother of Feliciano Vargas and the Ambassador and representative of the Southern portion of Italy. Why are you asking?" Jeanne-Catalina inquired tersely.

"This was found at the scene where Eydis Steilsson was abducted almost twelve hours ago," Reid replied.

"…What?"

The shock on the teen's face was clear. Her eyes widened, her jaw slack, her skin paling. She audibly swallowed before closing her eyes. She opened them again and stared at them.

"You…you think it has something to do with me, or Lovi?" she rasped.

"No, but have any of them been acting strange recently?" Caleb asked the confused girl. "Are they acting uncharacteristically?"

"Lovi's been a little nervous, but I think he's being threatened by the _Mafia italiana._"

"Lovino's being threatened by the mafia again!" Hailey cried. "Those idiots don't learn do they? Well you know him, he'll pull through. What about Mattie, or any of the others?"

"Mattie's been his normal quiet self, though he's been in bed the past week because Cruz mistook him for Alfred again and beat him up. Stupid Cuban. Ludwig's been busy with Gilbert and Feliciano, Feli's been giving Ludwig aneurisms as usual, and Gilbert's being… well Gilbert for a lack of a better adjective. Antonio's been trying to get Lovino to hug him and call him 'boss' again, and Francis is out being Francis and trolling for the usual bedmates."

"….How did they react to the first kidnapping?" Morgan jumped in. "Where there tears or anything?"

The girl paused for a moment and looked hard at the camera.

"…Now that you mention it…Gilbert seemed more upset than he should have."

"What do you mean?" Reid asked.

"Well I mean he was crying…I'm pretty darn sure it was fake, but still. Everyone else reacted how I thought they would. Ludwig was ready to drive someone through the drywall, Feliciano was hysterical, Lovino freaked out and screamed something about whether or not the mafia was responsible, Mattie became concerned about keeping his sister safe, Antonio seemed freaked out too. Francis, as usual couldn't be bothered to show up. He apparently was busy picking at Arthur."

"I can testify to that," Caleb growled. "Bloody frog…always pissing people off."

"What's his connection to the kids?" Morgan asked.

"Gilbert taught me to play the flute. Maria already knew how, but he taught us the Flute Concerto No.3 in C major. Apparently it was written by Frederick the Great of Prussia. He's proud of his family's Prussian roots you know… he and Maria talked a lot about the flute. Uh…Gil's good friends with Matthias, and he watches Eydis sometimes. Uh…Molly and Charlie weren't around him often, but he always played nice with them."

"Anyone else you know that could have these pictures?" Reid asked, flipping to a new photo.

"No, that picture was from my sixteenth's birthday," she replied. "It's me, Mattie, and Lovi. Matthew Williams, Ambassador of Canada, and Lovi, they're like my brothers. Mattie and Lovi got together and bought me a new pet after my old one died. That's me with Estrellita, they bought her for me. The only people at that party were Gil, Toni, Fran, Mattie, and Lovi. It was just for the people I consider family. Toni and Fran are like the older brothers or fathers I never had, and Gil's an uncle to me. Only Gil, Toni, Mattie, Fran, or Lovi would have those pictures."

"Thanks Jaycee. I'll let you go back to bed now," Magnus said with a smile.

"So who do we have as suspects now?"

A computer screen flashed to life, "Matthew Williams of Canada, Gilbert Beilschmidt of Germany, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo of Spain, Francis Bonnefoy of France, and Lovino Vargas of Italy," came a new voice from the computer.

"Eduard!" Hailey chirped.

"Hello Mr. von Bock," Emily said walking over to the small group assembled. "What did you and Ms. Braginskaya get for me?"

A blonde haired male with green eyes behind round glasses was staring back at them. A woman with short blonde hair and lovely blue eyes sat quietly next to the man. She looked at them with a shy smile on her face.

"We've compiled a list. Your most likely suspects are as I listed before: Matthew Williams, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Francis Bonnefoy, and Lovino Vargas. Hailey mentioned that picture and they're the ones who fit your profile and evidence."

"Thank you," Emily responded. "Keep us updated if anything changes."

"Well wait! We heard from Mr. Zwingli that he spotted Mr. Fernandez Carriedo and Mr. Bonnefoy in a black van," the woman cried out. "Damian said he and his brother Vash shot at them for a little while after they paused to wave hi to Kurt and Lili."

"Who?" Reid inquired.

"The Zwingli's adopted siblings, Lili is seventeen and Kurt is five years old," Mr. von Bock replied. "Damian claims they asked Kurt if he wanted to go on an adventure with him. That was before Vash nearly shot out their tires. He claims they left afterwards."

"…Why would they be in Switzerland? I mean you can get to Germany straight through France," Caleb brought up. "Unless Gil's been stalking Roderich again."

"Again?" Emily asked.

"Don't ask. Please just don't," Hailey sighed. "Can you ask if Vash and Damian remember exactly when that was?"

"Sure," the Estonian replied. "I'll look into it. Good luck."

With that, the two figures disappeared from the screen. Reid, Emily, and Morgan all exchanged glances while the trio of teens appeared to be thinking about something. Magnus looked at Caleb who in turn looked at a panicked Hailey.

"What can you get too by going through Switzerland, Germany, and Italy from the east of France?" Hailey prompted.

"Austria," Reid replied. "Where the first abduction was…"

"But think of how big the outback is. Think about the areas. They weren't exactly low risk," Emily said looking at them. "What if there's more than one unsub?"

"One to watch the car and another to grab the kid?" Morgan suggested. "Perhaps a team?"

"….That has to be it!" Magnus said jumping up. "I was only inside for a few minutes, if it were just one person it would have taken them a few minutes to get over the fence and subdue Eydis. Even if he'd left his car running I should have been outside and able to see it drive off….but when I got back outside, there wasn't a trace."

"Makes sense… so now we just need to see where our friends Mr. Bonnefoy and Mr. Fernandez Carriedo were the night of Maria's abduction," Emily said slowly.

The group exchanged glances before Emily went off to update the rest of the team. Magnus continued to talk to Caleb, but Hailey kept doodling on a piece of paper. Suddenly her head shot up.

"But where would they take the kids they've kidnapped? They wouldn't risk dumping them in Germany would they? I mean, Ludwig would have noticed them right? It's not like he really approves of Gilbert hanging out with them," she suddenly questioned.

"Just another piece of the puzzle we need to solve," Reid said. "But once we know who they are it should be easier to profile where the most likely place they would take them."

Hailey nodded before burying her head in her hands. Her frame began to shake slightly as Caleb patted her on the back. The Dane stared at the American teen and the British boy.

"I just want Molly back…"

Magnus let out a low growl and patted her on the shoulder while Caleb rubbed her back as she cried. Morgan and Reid took a look at the girl, and couldn't help but wonder were all these relationships evolved and why all these people were so closely connected. Before they could ask Magnus looked at them and said, "…Hailey, Caleb, and I went to school together. It was an attempt to groom us to be the next ambassadors or in the hopes that we would follow our siblings footsteps. Hail, Cay and I were always just close."

The two FBI agents nodded, not fully convinced, but didn't press the matter. Reid could see the way the Danish teen eyed them wearily. He didn't want to create a sense of distrust. Morgan could simply see the discomfort on their features whenever something close to that subject came up. The two pondered just what was going through the teens' heads. Something seemed off, and they were determined to figure out what…no matter what measures they had to take.

_Author's Note: OKAY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thank you for sticking with us this far and any constructive criticism is welcomed!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: We do not own Hetalia or Criminal Minds. _

Aurelian- Paris

Molly- Sealand's capitol

Maria- Vienna

Hailey-Washington D.C. (mentioned)

"You're going to be OK," Maria mumbled to a little girl in her arms.

The small child was shivering as she clutched the elder's shirt. She ran a hand through the child's silver blonde hair, attempting to soothe her. Next to her, cuddled into her side was a small brunette haired child. Little Molly was fast asleep by her side, and little Charlie was sitting terrified only a few feet away.

A boy of no more than 17 leaned against a doorway. He had wavy blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. He gave a cheery smile to the Austrian and said, "I hope you're not talking about keeping her safe from me. I'd _never _harm anyone."

Maria knew that wasn't true. The boy was a perv. He had once tried to grope Molly, but Hailey stopped him just in time, breaking his arm and making it clear that next time it would be more than just his arm. She had also seen him assaulted by many others trying to defend their person or people close to them.

"Just leave, Aurelian. Even Francis is better than you."

"Ouch! That's cold, ma chère. Good thing I just stopped in to say good morning. Francis and I have a social gathering to attend."

"Good."

"Oh, yes, that's right. I did come here for another reason," Aurelian playfully slapped his forehead. "Your prince wants to see you."

Maria made no move to leave. The teen wasn't about to leave three five year old girls with this pervert. Heck, she wasn't about to leave them alone at all. She looked over at Charlie, who was staring at her with fearful brown eyes. Her attention was turned to Eydis, who cried quietly into her shirt.

"Now!"

He moved towards Charlie and the little girl shot over to her and Molly. Maria settled Eydis next to Molly and gave Charlie a reassuring smile. She then gave in and followed Aurelian to where Gilbert was.

"Ah, Prinzessin! It's nice to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same," Maria replied coldly. "Make sure that pervert keeps away from the girls."

"I know I haven't always had the best relationship with Roderich, but I thought that we were good. And Aurelian isn't that bad!"

"We were," something clicked in Maria's head as she said this.

She knew that Hailey would be freaking out about Molly. This was her chance to get everyone home safely!

"We are," she sighed. "We have always been close. I just wish we were meeting under more favorable circumstances."

She took a seat in a nearby chair before saying, "I really don't appreciate being ambushed and drugged by a stranger in an ally. Makes one feel frightened."

No matter what his relationship with Roderich, Gilbert always liked Maria. She would patiently listen to his rants and complaints. She also played the flute, something they had in common. Frederick the Great had played the flute and even did some composing himself. It was nice to have someone else who appreciated his work.

"I really do love you like a daughter. What can I do for you to make you and the little ones comfortable? You seem to care a great deal for the others so just tell me and I'll see what I can do."

Maria made it look like a difficult decision before replying, "I would feel more comfortable if you took in Hailey too. She would grow to love you the way I always have."

…

"No. I will not stand for this. Hailey is not going to be here. I will not be under the same roof as her."

"Be reasonable, Aurelian. If we do this for her she can convince the others to accept us as their parents… we may never have to go through losing anyone again." Francis was so shaken at the thought of losing any more of his children that he was willing to accept the girl that had broken his arm into his heart.

"If you go to get her then I won't be here when you get back," Aurelian slammed the door on his way out.

"If you can find a way to get into America, without using one of my Armadas, then I'm game."

"She's always alone, but it's not like she needs protection. She just might be a worthy opponent for my awesomeness."

The plan was devised and the three of them set off for the United States.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: We own nothing. (Well Steggy has her Ocs) Enjoy!_

Hailey- Washington D.C.

Caleb- London

Magnus- Copenhagen

"You're not going anywhere alone," the Brit said crossing his arms.

"London, you're just being paranoid. I can take care of myself," the American growled. "You know that better than anyone else, aside from Copenhagen here."

"No, he's right. The three of us should stick together," the Dane mediated. "There's safety in numbers. Think of this as war D.C., no man left behind or alone."

Hailey pouted, much like a child, before giving into reason. Magnus was right, as much as she hated to admit that. There was safety in numbers, so it was better if they stuck together. All Hailey wanted to do was go and get something to eat alone to think through things for a moment.

"Cute little nicknames you have for each other?" a voice asked with slight humor in his tone.

Rossi looked at the three teens with amusement and suspicion. Morgan and Reid weren't the only ones who thought something wasn't right about this case or these people. Magnus gave him a crooked grin and said, "Yeah because Bloody Yank, Stupid Brit, and Dense Dane got old. Gotta freshen things up ya know?"

Rossi nodded but kept a close eye on their reaction. Hailey's eyes glinted with panic for a moment before calming. He saw that Caleb had grabbed Hailey's hand and gave it a squeeze. Rossi knew they were hiding something, but didn't press the matter. He watched the group walk off together before going to talk to Reid.

…

"How long do you plan on waiting? She's right there!" Antonio was fingering his well concealed weapon.

"Not yet. There are too many people around. Even my awesomeness can't make a clean get away with this many people around."

"Francis is waiting in the car. Guys sitting in cars for a long time start to look suspicious. I'm going in now."

Hailey was sitting on a bench eating a hotdog. Caleb was walking up to her mumbling about how all food in America was too processed. Magnus was at a food truck. He absolutely loved it. At his house there were two people who cooked, either him or his brother, so a food truck with a portable kitchen was the best way to keep him occupied.

Antonio started to walk purposefully toward Hailey. Gilbert was close behind. Antonio grabbed her arm twisted it behind her back and pulled out a cloth. A small grin spread across her face as she kicked up and caught sight of the Prussian. She was looking to kick someone's ass and since they were doing a snatch and grab she was pretty sure they were responsible for the others. She let out a quick yelp, "DENSE DANE!"

Magnus heard him being paged and rushed over to help, pulling a small ax from who knows where. He shouted, "STUPID BRIT!"

Caleb pressed a button on his phone, effectively notifying the BAU that they had trouble. All the three of them had to do was keep Antonio and Gilbert busy for a few minutes. That wouldn't be a problem as Antonio was already on the ground withering in pain. Gil had tripped over Magnus' thrown ax; Hailey closing in. Magnus had pinned him to the ground, and Hailey was currently making sure Antonio didn't get off the ground.

Magnus and Hailey had those two covered nicely, but how were they planning to get away? Caleb remembered something that Arthur had told him. He immediately went off to search for that bloody frog in a getaway car.

The British boy didn't have to go terribly far before he spotted a small pickup with a bed cap. Sure enough inside on the driver's side was a blonde haired man with blue eyes. Caleb swore quietly and snuck up behind the car. He took out a nail and jammed it into the tire as quietly as he could. He moved it around in an attempt to make the hole bigger. He heard the sirens approaching faster now and flipped open a pocket knife. He smiled and slashed the tire, hearing the air rush out of it as Francis swore and put the car in gear. He stepped on the gas, but lost control of the car because of the slashed and deflating back tires. Caleb spotted one of the police cruisers and screamed, "OVER HERE!"

Francis jumped out of the car and made a run for it. Caleb chased after him, two cops following close behind the teen. Caleb managed to catch up and tackle Francis, the two cops making the arrest. He made his way back to where Hailey and Magnus were. Magnus was sporting a black eye while Hailey had a bloody nose. Morgan was wrestling Gilbert into cuffs while Antonio just stared in disbelief at Emily.

"Emily Prentiss? You've grown Niña! Last time I saw you, you were visiting your grandfather in the French Alps!"

"You know this guy?" Morgan asked.

"Antonio and Francis are friends. I met him a few times while my mother was in France. I was a kid back then," Emily sighed. "Didn't think I could take you down did you?"

Antonio shook his head before Caleb triumphantly shouted, "WE GOT HIM! WE GOT FRANCIS!"

"How?" Magnus asked. "I thought—"

"Slashed a tire and put a hole in the other," Caleb smiled. "He never knew what hit him. Now all we need to do is figure out where they took Maria and the girls."

"…That may be a challenge," Magnus mused. "They're pretty stubborn…and they've been interrogated before. I'm not sure if we'll be able to get it out of them."

"'all Lubby," Hailey said attempting to stem the blood.

"Ludwig? Are you sure—"

"She's right. If anyone can make Gil squeal like a canary it'd be his baby brother Ludwig. That or Liz…" Magnus cut in.

Caleb went over to help Hailey with her nose while Magnus watched the two being placed into the police cruiser. Now, this is where things were going to get difficult…

_Author's Note: Hope you like it, let us know and review. Unforchantly this is the last of the pre-written chapters, so the last two... maybe three... chapters will take a bit longer. Thank you for sticking with us!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: We, sadly, do NOT own Hetalia or Criminal Minds. This is a collab fic between Nurse Steggy and AwesomeMeiMei. The only things I (Nurse Steggy) own are my little OCs. Yes, some places don't have a capital. We know that, and we've been reminding you. Please just go along with it for the sake of our plot okay?_

_OCs-_

_Washington D.C.-Hailey Jones_

_London-Caleb Kirkland_

_Copenhagen-Magnus Kohler_

_Mentioned: Vienna (Maria Edelstein), Sealand's Capital (Molly Kirkland), Wy's Capital (Charlotte Rhys), Reykjavik (Eydis Steilsson)_

XxXxXxXxX

"So, are you planning on cooperating with us?" Hotch asked the brunette haired man sitting across from him.

The Spaniard did not seem fazed at all, merely sat silently and stared Hotch in the eye. Neither man was willing to break eye contact, neither wanting to back down. Antonio's gaze seemed calm as he gazed at the other man.

"Ai, amigo? Are you going to tell me what I did wrong now? I do not believe being in a public park is a crime," Antonio said in a very relaxed voice.

"I'd like to know where you were on the fifteenth of September at 9:45," Hotch replied firmly. "Do not say you were home, we have four witnesses who saw you go through Switzerland. You talked to some children on the way through. My colleagues and I believe you did a bit more than that in Austria."

"I was traveling with Francis to see Gilbert. He likes to bother Roderich so we called Ludwig, his younger brother, to see if he was there. He said Gil wasn't home so we assumed he was going to Roderich's house to bother him and Liz. So yeah, I joined up with Francis in France and we drove through Switzerland to get to Austria since that's where Roderich lives," the Spanish man replied shrugging. "Yeah we stopped to say hi, but those two took it completely the wrong way. And for the record they shoot at everyone who comes near their yard."

"And when you arrived in Austria where did you go?"

"To Roderich's house."

"Neither Damian or Roderich report you being there. Damian went through customs shortly after you and your friend. How do you explain that?"

"We got there and he wasn't home."

Antonio's posture stiffened under the agent's gaze. Hotch was glaring daggers at the Spaniard, but he didn't seem to be phased by it at all. He turned away from Antonio and walked out the door. Hotch turned to his teammates and said, "He's not giving anything up aside from the holes in his alibi."

Emily looked at Hotch long and hard before saying, "I may have something that could help us….but you're going to have to trust me."

Hotch raised an eyebrow before looking back at Rossi and Morgan. Both nodded in affirmation. They trusted Emily would do what was needed to get the truth out of the Spaniard. Emily smoothed her shirt and walked into the room.

"Ah, Emily—"

"Where are the kids, Spain?"

The Spaniard seemed taken back at the question and said, "Que?"

"Spain, do not play stupid with me. I know you're a country. I've known for a long time. I've been acquainted with Mr. Ivan Braginski and Ms. Katayusha Braginskaya, or as you know them, Russia and Ukraine. Ukraine gave me a list of everyone close to these kids, and it led us to you. This was also found at the scene of the crime," Emily said coldly while holding out the pictures. "We've already spoken with your one adopted daughter. Andorra claims that only you, France, Prussia, Romano, or Canada could have these photographs. Cuba recently beat Canada senseless and Romano had a solid alibi."

Antonio, or Spain, took the photographs from Emily and swore silently. Green eyes locked onto cold and determined brown.

"You do realize what this could mean for all of us? You've revealed an international secret…."

"And I can make sure it stays in this room if you or one of your friends tells us where the kids are," Emily said slowly. "You just need to tell us where they are."

Spain slowly shook his head before saying, "I have done nothing wrong."

Emily frowned and said, "A pity….I guess Hungary and I will just have to have a long talk with Prussia. And she will be authorized to use any force she deems necessary."

She watched Spain's emerald eyes widened and saw him struggle to swallow. He and the trio knew all too well that Elizabeta was a dangerous individual, especially when angered. Needless to say, Antonio was silently thanking that it would be Gilbert and not him. Liz was probably going to break some bones until Gilbert squealed. Emily smiled at his expression and said, "Think about it Antonio."

She turned around and walked out of the room, only to walk into the room where the blonde Frenchman was relentlessly flirting with his interrogators.

"You have the body of a Goddess, has anyone told you that—"

"Enough France. Where are they?"

Francis also seemed shocked, just like Spain. Emily glared daggers at the Frenchman and said, "This can be easy or extremely difficult, the more you cooperate, the less trouble you'll be in."

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about," the Frenchman said looking around. "My tires were slashed by that hooligan Brit and I'm the one hauled in!"

"And that British hooligan is standing right behind her," London said flatly walking over towards Emily. "Hungary's just arrived. She wants a go at Prussia, and D.C. wouldn't mind taking a stab at France. Don't think we'll be able to get Spain to budge though, Spanish Inquisition and all. And if we push him to far we could be looking at conquistador Spain, and no one wants to see that."

"Let them in," Emily replied with a knowing look at France.

"Are you sure letting Hailey in here is a good idea?" Caleb asked raising a slightly bushy eyebrow.

"Let's try Gilbert first," Emily said walking out of the room, Caleb close behind. "Good to see you again Elizabeta."

"You too, Em. I'd like to see Gil now."

Emily opened another door. There was a man sitting in a cold metal chair at a large metal table. His elbows rested on the table and his head in his hands. It seemed like he knew what was coming. At the sound of feminine footsteps he lifted his head, red eyes glistening. A slight smile spread across his lips when he saw the sharp brunette. "Hey Elizabeta. What made you decide to see my awesomeness?"

"Where are they, Gilbert? Where are the girls?" She questioned with steel in her voice, eyes unforgiving.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," Gilbert enunciated every word.

"Of course not," Elizabeta replied exasperatedly. She moved closer. Placed her hands on the cold, unmoving metal table. Her fingers curled into a claw like position, as if she were scratching the table. "No, that would be too easy." She coked her head to the side.

Emily had an idea where this was going. She was ready to let that play out. No matter what the consequences would be.

Gilbert was still cocky. After all this was the girl that he had known since forever, he had gotten the better of her many times before. He could win this time. There was no way an unawesome girl like Elizabeta could take him down.

That was not what happened. When Emily went back in the small room it was a mess. The table was overturned, streaks of a slimy red substance on it. The chair Gilbert had been sitting on was thrown in one corner, a bloody Gilbert in the other. Elizabeta was perched on the side of the table, her clothes rumpled and ripped. When the door opened she looked at the occupant standing there and smiled, "I think I got all we need." She hopped off the table and marched to the door with a bounce.

The two of them walked into the conference room, the entire team standing there. "Did he tell you anything?" a man asked.

"Where are they?!" Hailey jumped up, completely overshadowing the other man.

The brunette's sharp eyes drifted back over to the room and to Elizabeta. The Hungarian woman just smiled at the American teen. Hailey smiled in return, crossing her arms.

"Yes. Poland would be a good place to start. Call Ludwig and have him meet us at…"

_Author's Note: Don't you just love a cliff hanger? Thanks for reading. Please review? _


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: We don't own Hetalia or Criminal Minds_

"Poland looks _beautiful_ in the morning! Doesn't it?" Hailey cooed, giving a sly glance at Gilbert.

Gil rolled his eyes, "It wasn't always Poland," he hissed under his breath. "What is Ludwig doing here?" He asked much louder.

"He's going to help guide us through the castle if you refuse," Hailey said in an even tone.

The large group made their way to Malbork castle. "If you wanted me to give you a tour of my castle all you needed to do was ask. Now, I don't know. You see, the thing is I don't think that I'll be willing to take you right now."

"And why would that be?" Caleb inquired.

"Do any of you honestly think I would harm a child?"

"Yes," three voices replied in unison.

"That's why," Gilbert shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, you can wait here wail I call Ivan to watch you," Hailey turned on her heal and began to leave.

Ludwig followed Hailey for a few paces, "That's not a good idea. I'll help you find the girls; just don't leave my brother with Ivan. I'll make sure Gil is taken care of later." He looked Hailey straight in the eyes.

"Fine," she almost snarled. "One of you will be leading us to my Molly." She looked into his eyes.

"I understand. We will find her. All of us." The two of them walked back to the group. Hailey glaring the entire way.

Ludwig came up behind his brother and grabbed the back of his neck. "I won't let go if that is what you want."

The group headed to a large castle. Gilbert stopped momentarily, looking longingly at the castle before leading them in.

He led the group to a large room with a vaulted ceiling and wooden paneling along the bottom portion of the tall walls. He walked over to a large opening in the wall that looked like it could be a door. "Well, here we are," He slightly shifted his weight, as if to run. This earned a tighter grip from Ludwig. "Fine.If you want to go all the way then we can." He removed his iron cross from his shirt and pressed it into the wood. There hadn't been a dent in the wall before, but now there was a hole in the wall on the other side of the room. "You might want to go quickly; it will only stay open for 30 seconds."

The entire group rushed to the door. Ludwig dragged Gil into the passage just as it was closing.

Hailey perked up, "This way!" she beamed dashing down the corridor.

"Hailey, slow down!" Caleb called after her.

"I can hear people!" she shouted. "I can hear Molly," she said more quietly.

Hailey charged through the corridors until she came to a door that didn't seem to belong. "Molly! Molly! Are you in there? Molly I'm here for you!" she shouted banging on the door. "Open the door, Gilbert." She demanded spinning on him.

"I can't," he said shrugging. "Will you let go already?"

"Why? Why can't you open it?" Hailey almost sobbed.

"I don't have the key. Francis had it."

"Then it's a good thing I have a lock pick kit," Magnus produces a little black package from his back pocket.

"Kid, that's nice and all, but this isn't just any lock. Give me the set," he held out an open hand to Magnus who plopped his kit into Gilbert's.

Gilbert raised his right hand as if he were being sworn into court, "I, the awesome Gilbert B…, solemnly swear not to run through the hallways that need another key, which I don't have, to get out of," he put his hand down. "Now you can let go."

"Fine, but I'll be watching," Ludwig conceded. He let go of his older brother, practically throwing him to the ground.

Gil went right to work on the lock. "I can feel you staring at me. There. Done. Enter my entourage," he joked making a grand gesture to the door. He barely moved out of Hailey's way.

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! Nurse Steggy and I would like to thank you for sticking with us. We love you all! This is the last chapter I will be doing too much with. Nurse Steggy does more of the Criminal Minds stuff. So if you want this chapter edited and the last one written please leave a message for Steggy._

_For those that wanted to know the answer to the question in the first chapter the five kids were… Germany, Romano, Canada, Schellies, and Andorra. _


End file.
